A Gaia Tale
by Kyuubi and Polaurs
Summary: This is a story between my character on gaia and my friend, two lovers who are suddenly ripped apart and this is a short story of their struggle


Nayako was in love with Kyubi and Kyubi was in love with Nayoko. Highschool lovers. Nayako was a beautiful girl, with almost whiteish brown hair that went down to her legs. Her cat ears were the same color too. Nayako was a middle class family like the other students. she was plain in a way but then again super special for She had caught the eye of a man. This man was Kyubi. Kyubi was born in a rich family and had short grey hair with blackish brown cat ears and tail. His tail had a metal fish hanging from it and he had multipul piercecing on his left ear. They went to the same school and had fallen in love, Almost instantly. Nayako didn't care tha Kyubi was rich, she could care less about that. Kyubi was touched and loved her even more. They went dated for a couple years and everything was fine until Kyubi had to exchange schools. Since he wanted to become a law student, His parents wanted to send him to the best law school in the world and had him pack idmetedtly.

Nayako was left alone depressed for the while he was packing things. She couldn't bare the thought of Kyubi leaving... Not to say when ever Kyubi and Nayako wanted to meet each other, her parents didn't want it and made her go to her relatives. They didnt know why but her parents hated Kyubi. Nayako never liked this and even tried once or twice going out at night before leaving to go see her relatives.

She knew her parents couldn't stop her from meeting Kyubi if she did this... Soon it was time, when Kyubi had to leave... Nayako begged her parents first, to go even SEE him one last time before he went to the outworld, but her parents were cold enough to even say no to this. She had no word to say anymore after that, but managed to message him saying she wanted to go with him no matter what, they met up somewhere after school the next day. After Kyubi got all sorts of farewell gifts from hes classmates, he went to find Nayako. they made a plan, to meet at a certain time around the park they usually went to. Nayako said she would pack her things and was ready to leave that hellhole she grew at. Having no mercy for her parents just like they didn't have it for her. They kissed for the last time just in case something went wrong, and parted the ways.

That night Nayako was excited to know she could leave without worry with her loved one, and not worry about seeing him never again. But things didn't go as she wished for. she was just about to leave the window when her parents walked in to check on her and grabbed her right away. "NO I WANT TO GO" she yelled at them when they grabbed her by the hair. they pulled her back inside. She felt frustrated and broken knowing she couldn't go, and Kyubi would be waiting for her in the park, just... waiting there... not knowing what had happened to her... Her parents scolded her saying she was to not leave the house and locked the windows and doors from her. She started crying thinking what did she do to deserve this!? Being already depressed as it was all cause of her parents.

Meanwhile Kyubi was wandering around the park where she told him to wait. The promised place. "only 10 minutes more" he thought and waited before wandering around again, keeping an eye out for his beloved. looking the clock again, it had been 20minutes already without a sign of his loved one. Getting anxious he decided to wait for another minute or two or three, it turning into hours. He knew there still would be time to go check on her before the plane was to leave. "Damm it i need to know.." he took his stuff and walked to her house, avriving there in minnuetes and knocked on the door.

Nayako heard the knocking in the middle of her crying. she stopped, looked around and heard her parents open the door, They starting to yell at Kyubi harshly, telling him to hurry up and go away and to leave their daughter alone. "i can't stay idle and do nothing" she thought. She took her chair and broke down the door. she saw her mother peek from the hallway and yell her to get back to her room. "NO I NEED TO SEE HIM, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" she yelled, pushing her mother aside, and running to the front door only to see her dad being there as a roadblock.

Kyubi was just about to leave since he thought he wouldn't have a chance anymore when he heard Nayako yell "KYUBI, DON'T LEAVE ME!".  
"NAYAKO!?" he turned around and managed to just see her fathers cold stare and nayakos hand and crying face, being held by her mother before the door shut on him. He banged the door telling the to open it or else but he was ignored. he sighed while hearing a lot of loud cries that were more than certainly her beloved Nayakos. he kneeled, frustrated he banged the door once more saying "i said i wouldn't leave you... i wouldn't leave you behind... I WOULDN'T GO ON WITHOUT YOU!" he started tearing up. He could hear his rich parents bodyguards coming to pick him up. It was time to go...

Nayako cried and was thrown to her room. She ran to the window seeing her loved one being taken away. She banged the window "KYUBI!", seeing hes face all tore up by sadness she yelled her final wish to him "BE HAPPY FOR ME!" and then, He was taken away...  
Kyubi was upset, really upset. He tried to even jump out of the car while begin taken to the plane but was forced back in. He was being forced to leave, he didn't want to but he had to... he knew there was no running. "i love you dammit..." he said while sitting alone in the plane, trying to hold his tears back."but i'll find you..." they both spent a sleepless night tossing and turning and sobbing, thinking about each other and what would happen...

Time passed, it was already autumn and things had changed for both of them. Kyubi having goals of reaching hes beloved one once again to tell him how he felt and give her something he was meant to give. And Nayako she had experienced a lot. today was the day she passed the mid terms. "Those are over... i wish Kyu-" Nayako thought while walking home. She didn't want to say the name. it would bring tears to her eyes. She jsut wished Kyubi was all okay and would eventually come back. she was walking through the park like they always did when they were togeather. She could hear some crying, but not any normal kind, it was yelping... she snapped out of her thoughts and started running towards the crying. she endded up in a dark alleyway, seeing something no-one should ever see. a person, dis-attaching a tiny newborn kittys limbs... She almost puked, but somehow, staring at it she started having a really bad headache. "haah...haah..." she panted deeply and the person turned to see her... being a really disfigured child or something not natural.  
Something snapped and she started roaring! attacking the person doing such wrongness to innocent things. She tackled him, fangs already deep into the persons neck. She was tearing its neck into a big bloody mess. they probably already died from this but she kept doing the same they did to the kitty.

Something had changed her to worse, normally her sweetly gazing grey eyes had turned into insanity. One of her eyes was black, with a white iris.  
Soon her brain told her to stop and she finally stopped, looking at the bloody mess that "used" to be a person. "w-what... have i done...?"  
She looked besides the man, then at the kitty, it had long been dead, but now so was the man. it looked like a horrible mess, her clothes covered in the blood of a person she never knew. she quickly got up and escaped the scene, deeply panting and thinking what to do.

Kyubi felt a really weird breeze come to the classroom, opening the windows all around. "Nayako..." he suddenly stood up and looked out the window. He felt like something had happened, He had to get back to Nayako and find her as soon as possible! "it's already been a long time..." He still needed to go through one more course. he knew he would have to get to her as soon as possible.

Nayako ran to a nearby hideout she had created, still panicking and staring at her face from the water, seeing an evil eye staring back at her. "ack!" she fell backwards from fear and moved to the darkest corner of her hideout, crying. "wh-what is this? am i really this weak!? i can't do anything without Kyubi... i miss him...!" she pressed her head against her knees and slowly started to fall asleep dreaming.

In the dream she saw a dark figure following her, saying "it's me... i am you now... you are nothing... you can't do nothing without me..." growing bigger every time the more she feared. "i will consume you one day..."  
Nayako woke up and panted, looking around and seeing nothing but pitch black. "where am i..?" she thought and then realized all was just a dream and she had been in her hideout. She crawled up and saw the same sky as the day she and her loved one departed. it was a full moon without any clouds on the sky. "I hate fullmoons..." she said and walked back home the last time in forever without knowing what would happen.

Kyubi wasn't permitted to leave the school, not even for one day. Day after day he insisted on letting him go and search for someone dear to him, but the answer was the same each time. even so, he had to wait. on the nights of the fullmoon, even he wondered why was it always a fullmoon when bad things happened. "I wonder if she hates the fullmoon too.." he wondered laying on hes bed, looking outside the window, but slowly the same hated fullmoon would bring him some dreams, dreams he would rather not have about the old times of them being together. He cried silently as the dreams would torment him.

More time passed and it had already been a couple years. It was time to move back home Kyubi thought. He had passed the school with flying colors and was ready to go back to start his first mission as a detective, finding Nayako.  
After taking the plane back he sniffed the air. "i'm home..." he felt the same air around him, the same air he and Nayako used to breath together. the nostalgia of it was so overwhelming he teared up a bit, and laughed a bit. "I'm back Nayako... i've come to find you!"  
He took a taxi to her old house, thinking it would be a good idea to start there,but the house was ruined. ruined and on sale and seemed to be under some serious cleaning. "huh...?" he looked around a bit and asked the neighbors for where they could've gone, but none said a word. only asked him not to talk about them. Sensing something bad had happened, he headed to the closest police station to see what was up. Even the police were unwilling to talk about it but finally,the police chief walked up to him and said to him "here boy... if you really want to figure this out have these files... the case is yours..."  
He took the files and looked through it carefully. apparently the whole family had gone missing. first it was Nayako, she had been reported missing and had been searched of and the family had moved after being reported a monster attack their house. "what is this...?" he wondered for a while and looked confused over the numerous files and stories piled up.

"well time to go find you Nayako... no matter where you are i know my heart will show the way..." he got up, thanked the police chief and ran off leaving the files saying he would solve all of it.  
He looked everywhere. their favorite places, even the secret ones and checked the school for info. all of them saying she just disappeared one day, her friends didn't even know anything when he went to visit them but then, the same breeze he had felt before blew. the rather comforting breeze, feeling like it wanted to take him somewhere.  
It led him to the once precious place for both of them. a lake they used to swim at "this place..." is all he could say. looking at the beauty of the lake when the breeze stopped.  
"Kyu-...bi..." he heard a really sweet and fragile voice saying his name looking towards the way of the sound he finally saw her. Nayako...  
"Nayako.." hes face filled with surprise as he quickly jumped down the hill next to her and held her tightly, not letting go for fearing she would dissapear if he let go.  
Nayako looked at him even more wondrously thinking how would he be there? but slowly accepted the embrace and hugged him back. "I've been searching everywhere for you!" Kyubi said and tightened the grip for a mill second not letting her go, ever so gently gazing upon her and smiling. "I came back for you"  
Nayako held her breath a bit and looked at him back "b-but i'm not the same i used to be... even if you found me now... i wouldn't be-"  
"OF COURSE YOU WOULD!" Kyubi interrupted her not wanting to hear more of it and smiled "I don't care... i can see you've changed a bit but... it does't matter to me... you're still the girl i always loved and still do.." Nayako slowly closed her mouth and tried to hold herself from crying "But i... i don't- i am a monster... Kyubi i killed a man! and i drove my parents out of the town for good!i am not the same Nayako you ONCE KNEW!"  
Kyubi looked at her, tearing up a bit and hugging her tightly "you're the same to me no matter what you did... i wouldn't care if you were half monster i would find a way to fix that... I came back here just to find you..." Nayakos heart started beating loudly as her eyes started shimmering. "I... I've missed you Kyubi..! I never meant to-" Kyubi pressed his lips softly against hers silencing her once again.

She blushed and grabbed onto his clothes, feeling a warm breeze and his heartbeat against her hands. As Kyubi fell back a bit he looked at her when she started to cry "I... never had the chance to give you this..." Nayako looked at him, crying all her tears out. while he reached hes pocked and pulled out an old looking gold ring, it was beautiful with the colored gems on it. he put it on her hand. "it's a ring my grandmother gave me and she said to give it to the girl i truly love... i wanted to give it to you the day i left here but i had no chance and i'm sorry..." Kyubi smiled at Nayako and she softly laughed, while crying out of happiness "I... b-but would your grandmother want it... want me to really have it..?" Kyubi looked at Nayako, starting to feel the tears falling from hes eyes, placing hes hand on her cheek "i'm sure she would've wanted you to have it Nayako and... I love you.." He said softly squeezing her into his arms like never before. knowing he got her back... safe from all the worries...  
"i'm never going to leave you Nayako never again! i wouldn't be able to live if you were to go away even once again... I love you too much..."  
Nayako squeezed herself back against Kyubi and nodded "I love you too... Kyubi.. and i will never run away from you... I wouldn't want to..."


End file.
